


Two Months to Go

by bluetoast



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Sweet, ben solo is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's been put on bed rest until the end of her pregnancy. Some days are good - others are bad. Today's the end of a bad day. </p><p>Written for 2016 HC Bingo - prompt: Difficult Pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Months to Go

Everything about the room was designed to be relaxing and calm, but after spending so much time in it, Ben was ready to give it up as a bad job. The cream colored walls were better than the usual stark white of the normal medical bay quarters, and the room is kept at what the healers and doctors call a 'comfortable' level. Although to him, it usually tends to be too warm or too cold, depending on the time of day. The light is kept dim and it's far enough away from the higher trafficked areas of the medical center, so it's rendered quiet and the loudest sounds are the footsteps that echo down the corridors at irregular intervals. Even the acrid smell of cleaners are kept away, banished from the room by recycled air. 

He supposed that this is better than keeping Rey confined to bed in their quarters. Not that he's spent much time in their apartments as of late. He went there to shower and change and, usually under duress, sleep. Rey sends him to his solitary slumber more often and with more ease than his mother does; on occasion, a healer harangues him as well, stating that his wife needs her rest.

It's blatantly apparent to Ben that all his wife seems to do is rest. Rest and try not to go insane from boredom.

Outdoors or the hangar bay suit Rey the best; busy and getting things _done_. The confinement has caused her to become still and stagnant, in the physical sense at least. She's not been completely idle. The only thing she's been able to exercise since this began was her mind. On the good days, he teases her that she's going to read a hole through her datapad and on the bad ones, he reads to her. They have trekked halfway across the galaxy's history and still have only scratched the surface of it all. 

Today has been a bad day.

Ben sighed softly to himself, adjusting his seat on the bed, stroking his fingers down Rey's pale cheek, hating to see her so wan, so weak. He blames himself for this whole situation, and he refuses to discuss it when she's awake, not wanting to upset her or cause her any undue stress. He'd been warned about that from the beginning. 

“Neither of us is at fault.” Rey mumbles against his knee. “Or we both are, I seem to recall we were both present when I became pregnant.” She rolls over to look up at him, a gleam in her eyes. “we were drenched in sweat, rain and dirt – thinking no one would ever know what we'd been doing out in the woods.”

His breath hitches at the memory; not that he hasn't thought about that stormy afternoon every night when he lies alone in their bed. He inhales slowly, letting the feeling pass before he runs his fingers through her hair. “I believe we've long established I'm exceptionally good at blaming myself for everything that goes wrong in the galaxy.” 

She chuckled and let out a sigh. “It's the being stuck in bed that bothers me. It's only for two more months – and it feels like it will be two years.” Rey reached up and clasped his hand in hers. “I miss the fresh air and the freedom of being able to walk.” Her eyes moved to the vase of flowers on the bedside table. “Not that I don't appreciate your efforts. You think they'd let me go out for a ride in a medical chair, at the very least.” She held out her arms and he gently pulled her to a sit, and slid behind her, so he could offer support. Rey rested her hands on his knees, tilting her head back against his shoulder. “What did you do today?”

Ben removed his shoes and then settled behind Rey, wrapping his arms around her, his face nuzzled into her neck. “Committed unspeakable acts of treason against the First Order by confirming information brought by the most recent intelligence reports.” He kissed the spot behind her ear as she moved his hand to rest over her rounded belly, and then set her hand next to his. Underneath his palm, he can feel the soft nudge of their children moving within their mother, stretching out, perhaps, or just settling for the night. “Has that been happening all day?”

“Most of it.” Rey let out a laugh that ended in gasp. “That's Mommy's kidney, darling.” She admonished, still laughing as she set their hands on the other side of her stomach. “These two are definitely going to be swimmers.” 

“I seem to recall that once you learned how to do that, it was nearly impossible to get you out of the water.” Ben, loathed as he was to take his hands away, picked up the brush from the bedside table and began to run it through her hair. “Frightening me when you thought it'd be a good idea when snow was expected.” 

“I was hot.” She let out a soft groan of pleasure as he kept brushing her hair, his fingers stroking the back of her neck. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” He set the brush down and started to section off her hair to braid it.

“Simultaneously make me feel relaxed and desired at the same time.” She let out another sigh. “It's highly unfair.” 

“I just do.” He kissed her neck, touching the tip of her ear with his tongue. “And because I was told long ago that was all there was. Do or do not.” He let out a chuckle. “And in truth, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.”

Rey snickered. “Brave enough to admit the truth. Either you're a fool, or I'm one for marrying you.” 

“Wrong on both counts.” He answered, his hands came to rest on her shoulders, gently running a lock of hair through his fingers. “Everyone else in the galaxy has gone mad while we remain perfectly sane.”

“Have they?” She turned slightly to look up at him, her hand reaching up to trace the scar that bisected his face. “I've been out of it long enough that I may start to believe that.” She kissed his chin, grinning. “Finish with my hair so we can all get some sleep.” 

It was on the tip of Ben's tongue to point out that she'd been resting all day, but he knew better. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Yes, dear.” The pillow on the couch flew across the room into Rey's hand and he had a fraction of a second to pull his arm up before she hit him with it. “Ow!” Three more blows landed on his arm and head before he grasped her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.

“That's cheating!” She mumbled under his lips as she let the pillow fall. 

“Your hair's a mess now.” He drew away, holding her bottom lip with both of his for a moment before taking her face in his hands. “I have to start all over again.” He chided gently even though he saw the distinct twinkle in her eyes. “Which is exactly what you wanted in the first place.” He picked up the brush and adjusted his place in the bed and began to run it through her hair once more. “You know, you could have just asked.” 

Rey chuckled and shook her head. “It wouldn't have been as much fun.” 

“And you do need some form of exercise.” He intoned, letting his hand follow the brush as he smoothed out the slight tangles. “And yes, I did remember to eat today.”

“How does the nursery look? Finn told me the two of you have been working on it.” She leaned her head forward so he could use a different angle with the brush. “Tell me it's not some bright yellow nightmare.”

“Of course not. It's done in green, just like you asked.” He answered, “but my mother insisted the shade you selected was too dark. If you want to see the exact shade, I'll come by in my stained clothes tomorrow.” He parted her hair and started to braid the left half. “And no, he didn't get the babies names out of me either.” 

Rey rested her hands on her stomach as he tied a fastener onto the end of the braid and started to work on the other half of her hair. “I don't know why they're so interested. We haven't even told anyone the genders yet. I hate it when people ask me what we're hoping they are – I think that's why I won't tell anyone it's two girls. I don't want someone saying it's a shame that one of isn't a boy, or neither of them are.”

“I just tell people we're hoping for healthy and nothing else matters.” He tied off the second braid and put the brush down. “because in all honesty, that's all we really want. It's the only thing that's truly important.” Ben kissed the spot above her ear before resting his head on hers and embraced her around the middle, holding her belly in both of his hands. He felt a nudge against both of his palms, and warmth suffused him. “All I want is for all three of my girls to be healthy and happy.”


End file.
